


The Ties That Bind

by SorceressStrange



Series: Strange Tales [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel) (Flashback), Bisexual Female Character, Chapters will have warnings of possible triggers, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Do not post to other sites, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stephen Strange appears in the story from chapter 2, This is a serial killer story after all, serial killer character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange
Summary: Settling in to his role as guardian of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, Stephen Strange finds himself not only the target of a serial killer who has made New York his current hunting ground. But also the target of the Lufrel; an otherworldly race determined to get answers and justice over the murder of one of their own during The Ancient One's time.Set not long after the events of Doctor Strange (2016). Adding the Doctor Strange comics tag as this is inspired by some of the earlier comics and featuring places from the comics as well.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Original Male Character(s) (flashback), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Characters(s) (Past), Orignal Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s) (Past), Stephen Strange/Christine Palmer (past), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strange Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is the first in a long series of fics I have planned to share. Doctor Strange deserves more love & more fics outside of the IronStrange fandom so there will be more of this series and other Doctor Strange ships to come.
> 
> This is something I've been sat on for a few years now & I really want to work on this. So I'm posting this to help give me the kick I need to keep going with it. Otherwise it's lot of Doctor Strange content just hiding away on my laptop.
> 
> As this is a bit of a graphic story (serial killers and their crime scenes often are), I will provide warnings for possible triggering content within each chapter. 
> 
> So, chapter 1 possible triggers:
> 
> \- Stalker like behaviour.  
> \- Gore (crime scene... scene in this chapter)  
> \- Torture (possibly?)  
> \- Vomit (blood)
> 
> I also apologise if the German in this fic is incorrect, I don't speak it and currently using google translate.  
> No beta still so all mistakes are my own.

With a heaving chest and a wide terrified gaze, a woman scurried down Bleecker Street late in the night in New York. Her bottom lip quivering at the image burned into her mind. Her heart pounding with absolute terror at the mere sight of him in the hallway barely an hour ago. Passing by like a shadow gliding across a wall. Footsteps so silent and atmosphere as cold as a ghost passing through her. She had abandoned her belongings. Her home. Gathering only the most important items she had before waking her two children and escaping the building. Her two boys clung to the inside of her coat as she hid them away from any prying eyes on the streets that night. Her long curly hair continuously bobbing with the hurried steps. Wide green eyes flickered to the right when she heard a car engine die down. She paused. Shushing the two tiny voices that spoke up at the sudden stop. Grabbing hold of her coat and trying to close it. Bringing her sons closer to her body and hiding them with the coat, like a bird protecting her young from the rain with her wings.

There was a slam of a car door that startled her but there was no scream. Only a jerk of her head to the right when she heard two sharp whistles. Finding a police officer heading into a nearby store. A German Shepherd by her side. A Police officer! Maybe that could work? But how would it? It had been years she had lived in fear in this realm and they hadn’t even come close to identifying him if what the news said was actually true. Maybe they actually knew what he was doing? Maybe they knew who he was targeting? Maybe they agreed with what he was doing and just put up a show of interest in finding him to keep the public happy? Behind the scenes they might even be praising his actions and providing information on those who are different to them? There had been discussions of that school that had opened up and the groups were against its purposes. Maybe the police had connections to these groups as well.

She swallowed hard, opening her mouth to call for the officer. Something seemed different about her. She could _smell_ it. Something was… off. Maybe she could actually help after all? Maybe she knew the Doctor? The one who had recently moved into Bleecker street just months ago. There had been mumblings of a police officer who helped those _like_ her. Unless she wasn’t aware that the people she was talking to weren’t actually human?

The woman didn’t get the chance to even take a breath, let alone utter a word. Watching helplessly as the officer opened the store door and allowed the dog to hurry inside first. The officer following right behind. The door closing as the sound of a male voice cheerfully greeting them brought about a sense of calm tainted with paranoia.

Maybe that was for the best. The police didn’t know who she was. _What_ she was. If he was in contact with any one of them on the force, she and her children could be taken into custody and kept in a cage where he could enter and take them apart at any moment. No… No… She wasn’t going to allow it. She wasn’t going to let any harm befall her children. She would take them to the only people she knew would help. Those who could provide safe passage away from this world. People who wouldn’t pass on the knowledge that they had left. The keepers of secrets.

Her two boys who peered up at her with pure black eyes, hearing their mother audibly gulp at the tension that filled her at the thought of starting fresh once again in another alien world. Their skin shined in the shadows, a sign that they needed to be fed soon if they were to continue to endure Earth’s atmosphere. She gave the two a quick rub on their backs over the coat, whispering harshly in an otherworldly language,

“ _Walk_!”

Before marching them forward.

She blinked rapidly. The polluted air causing her eyes to water she would tell her boys. Refusing to allow them to know she couldn’t protect them here anymore. That she was scared of a violent end coming their way. The fear pushing them to walk faster. Her eyes focused on the buildings as they walked down the street. Her heart racing despite feeling relief at the sight of stone steps leading to a set of double doors. The lights in the foyer were still on, hopefully it meant he was still awake. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt at the late hour though. The last time she had approached them they had been a little worse for wear, but they had welcomed her in with open arms and did all they could to help her. Hopefully it would be that way again.

As they came to stand before the doors again, the lights continuing to illuminate the first floor, she knew they would help her again. They had done it more times than she could have imagined. Helping her and her family to settle in the city and set up a life that could appear as normal as the humans of this world. She removed her coat and stepped back from her boys as they stood in front of the large building. The two almost getting out complaints when she cuddled the two together and wrapped them in her coat. Caressing the tops of their bald heads lovingly as she whispered sweetly now,

“ _Wait here_.”

She hastily climbed the few steps and knocked gently on the door. Her lips trembling with fear as one son worried,

“ _He won’t hear us!”_

“ _They’ll hear us_ ,” She answered back, turning back to the doors as she reassured herself, “ _They always do_.”

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal the younger man of the two that lived in the building. She gasped gently, eyes focused on him as she whispered,

“Doctor Strange.” A short gasp breaking her plea as she croaked through tears, “My…”

There was a short pause before the woman blinked quickly and gasped. Eyes fluttering with a series of rapid blinks as a tear trickled down her cheeks. Creating a streak of green as it revealed the true self beneath. She turned back to face her sons. The two boys stood huddled together as they ran towards the steps. Their mother helping them up each one before they disappeared from the streets and entered the Sanctum Sanctorum.

The soft short sniffs of large wet nose were barely audible above the hum that came from the store’s fridges that night. A sharp snort followed after one last short sniff found the treat to not be to their taste, forcing the German Shepherd to rear his head back and look up at the store owner with wide eyes heavy in offense. The store owner, Max, barked a hearty laugh at the dogs’ face. His, in dire need of a laundry visit, white shirt was crinkled and yellowing with what could only be described as a mix of food mess and body odour. A combination masked by an overpowering deodorant spray that tainted the “fresh forest” smell with something dead. But the just under six-foot-tall man didn’t mind it. Simply shrugging off disgusted looks and went about his day. There were worse smells in New York that’s for sure.

Max’s bright blue eyes looked over the tops of the first two aisles in the store, hearing the soft female voice of the dogs’ handler call out,

“What happened?”

“Hunter doesn’t like the new treats.” Max laughed; his voice soft without the deep gravel of someone currently working through a night shift. His wide face wrinkling with a broad smile as she called back,

“Good! He won’t throw up in the back like last time.”

Max tutted, a large right-hand planting firmly on the Hunters’ head to give him a rough scratch as he muttered,

“You were just giving it a paint job weren’t ya boy.”

He smiled, hearing his handler laugh gently,

“I don’t want to know what he does to polish it then.”

“You’re a good boy aren’t ya.”

The gentle scratching of paws was heard as Hunter sat down by the small wall of the counter. Waiting as his handler stepped round the end of an aisle and approached the fridges.

The colourful array of labels and liquids mirrored back in the reflective aviator sunglasses she wore. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, using the look to frame her heart shaped face. Her navy-blue police uniform clean, shirt tucked firmly into the waistband of her trousers that was hidden away by a belt of necessary tools for the job. Behind the glasses, brown eyes took note of the customer she was unaware of being in the store so late in the night. She couldn’t get a look at his face that was hidden by the hood of the black jacket he wore. His clothing baggy, noting the sweatpants were being held up by what looked like a torn off piece of electrical cable. Charming. She turned her back on the man, checking the warm snacks that were separated from the cold fridges by a rack of chip packets. Her thoughts of a sugary treat were disturbed by the sound of a loud sniff, one she knew wasn’t from Hunter. She would have heard him approach her by now. She knew how much he loved Max and would stay there for the duration of her visit to the store. There was only one other person it could be.

She dared to glance over her left shoulder to find a pasty white sunken, almost skull like, face of the hooded man right behind her. His eyes Snake like with how thin his pupils were. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at his behaviour as he sniffed her again. Obviously lacking an understanding of personal space or acceptable behaviour. She opened her mouth to speak when his third, long drawn out, harsh sniff made her flinch. Hearing what could only be mucus being sucked into the back of his throat. She swallowed, jerking at the short fourth sniff he gave before he pulled back. Taking a step back from her. A look of his disgust on his face before something seemed to click in his mind. A look of shock widened his eyes. His jaw relaxed, a small space made between his lips that parted ever so slightly as he took a step back. Blinking when the officer commented,

“Yeah thanks,”

She watched as his eyes flickered left. Right. Up and down in a rapid scan of her face. She swallowed before asking,

“Can I help you?”

He glanced down at the badge on the left side of her chest, suddenly taking note of the “K9” sewn into her sleeves. The man gasped quietly, taking an unsteady step back before twisting round and hurrying out of the store.

With the sound of squeaky shoes hurrying across his floor, Max straightened his back. Watching the hooded figure race out the store. His eyes drawn back over to the officer as soon as the door closed,

“Did he take anything?”

When there was no immediate answer, he stepped around the counter to locate her. His forehead wrinkling with confusion as he asked,

“Mel?”

She inhaled briskly,

“You okay?” Max asked, unable to see her blinking herself out of a trance she realised she had slipped into. She cleared her throat, nodding her head,

“Y-y-yeah. Yeah I’m good thanks.” She answered shakily, clearing her throat a second time before her voice strengthened, “Yeah I’m good. He didn’t take anything. Looks like I scared him off.”

“What’d you do?”

“Looked at him. Or he looked at me and didn’t like how I looked.” She joked, shrugging her shoulders as Max gave a disapproving look. He stepped back around the counter, keeping an eye on Hunter as she rushed round and grabbed a few drinks and some snacks to keep her going through what remained of her shift.

Hunter whined as soon as she came to his side, staring at the food in hope that something there was for him too. Or all of it. Big brown eyes looked up at Max with the same puppy dog look that had melted her heart. Max smirked, looking back at his handler as he started with a tone she knew meant trouble,

“Melissa-”

“What did I do?” She butted in, stopping whatever he was going to say, “He wasn’t gonna buy anything anyway. I saved your arse some trouble.”

Max smiled, starting to scan barcodes as he spoke low and kindly,

“Y’know what I’m gonna say.”

Melissa sighed heavily, scratching at the back of her neck. She kept quiet, letting him continue without interruption now,

“Stop talking about yourself like that. You know it’s lies.”

“So then maybe he liked how I looked but didn’t like the person I am.” She suggested, receiving a squint from Max,

“You’re a good one, _too_ good for him.”

Melissa shook her head, handing over the money for the food and drinks before gathering them into her right arm,

“If you say so.”

Max smiled, folding his arms and looking down at Hunter as she commented,

“The only ones who stick with me are my kids. Men just stalk me or use me and leave me.”

“Maybe they’re shy.”

She gave him a gentle smile but shook her head,

“Maybe you need a lady instead of a man?”

“Women don’t seem to like me either.”

Max folded his arms, squinting at her with a friendly smile as she moved to leave,

“Trust me Max, that guy was a creep. Thanks for these, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Stay safe,”

“I’ll try.” She stepped back, looking down at Hunter as she instructed, “Komm schon, Hunter,”

Hunter was on all four paws in an instant, walking side by side with Melissa as she approached the store’s door and headed back out onto the street. Her patrol car waiting just a few metres away.

With dawn just hours away, the breeze that blew down Bleecker Street at that moment held an extra bite to it. She shivered at the touch as it grazed her cheeks. Adding a touch of pink to otherwise pale skin. Melissa leaned against the passenger side of the car. Hunter standing patiently by the door. The drinks placed on the roof when she froze. Sunglasses hiding away an eruption of fear burned inside of her. Her lips parted. A misty breath vanishing into the air as her heart raced in her chest. A twisting in her stomach intensifying. It wasn’t anxiety. Or paranoia. She’d felt this before…

A snap of her head to her left had her eyes locating who had triggered the feeling inside her. The man from the store. Standing next to the locked door of the store next to Max’s. His back to her before she blinked and found him turning and facing her. A phone in his hand, pressed to his ear, tilting slightly upwards. Lips twitched into a smirk as he spoke to… Who? A family member? Partner?... Maybe a little late for that? Or early?... So a dealer perhaps? His accomplice? Someone to help him hunt her down like the others and try their luck?

The smirk on hips lips grew as he listened to the words spoken through the phone. She couldn’t lip read but the look she saw on his face was one she had seen too many times before. A look that made her fear a possible future meeting between them. She swallowed, forcing herself to stand strong as she opened the door and instructed,

“Hochspringen.”

Hunter leapt inside, circling the seat before sitting down. His eyes on Melissa as she closed the door, grabbed the items from the roof of the car and walked round to the driver’s side. The hooded figure had left by the time she got to the other side. His disappearance making her shudder for a moment. The shadows had always been a trap and she wasn’t planning on getting caught up in another of them. She didn’t waste any more time thinking of it as she got into the car. Closing the door as she listened to Hunter pant gently beside her. His eyes staring out the front window of the car as Melissa locked all doors on the vehicle.

She inhaled deeply through her nose. Exhaling quietly through her mouth. Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… Inhale. A pleasant fuzzy feeling filled her mind as she felt her body ease. She gave a quick glance over at Hunter from the corner of her eye, making sure he was alright. Waiting until she felt her heart had slowed. She wouldn’t be able to focus on her job if she allowed her mind to take over. She sniffed and coughed gently at the dryness in her throat, earning a look from Hunter. She smiled, muttering,

“Es ist in ordnung.”

She gave him a quick scratch on his head, stroking the fur back down as the radio attached to the dashboard crackled to life with a woman’s voice calling,

_“Dispatch to K9 unit,”_

She huffed a breath of relief, grateful to have something take her mind off things. Hunter stared back out of the window on the side now, breath fogging up the passenger window as she got hold of the radio,

“This is K9 unit, go ahead.”

_“We have a request if you’re free?”_

“Sure, what is it?”

_“A 187 reported at Albert Spa Apartments. West Broadway. Suspect description matching man wanted in our ghost case. Officer requesting back up.”_

She shivered at the mention of the case name. Swallowing hard to ease the tightness in her throat, choking a little on her words as she questioned,

“Why do they need me? Don’t they need-” She grunted at the flinch she found herself making, sniffing gently before forcing herself to speak, “Don’t they need the detective for this?”

_“Suspect might still be in the building. Attending officer would like a K9 back up in case of attack whilst waiting for Detective Almeida.”_

Maybe this could be all sorted before he arrived…

“… I’ll be ten minutes.”

_“Thank you K9.”_

“Copy.” She muttered, returning the radio back to its place, “Not what I was hoping for tonight.”

The car rumbled to life with a twist of the keys in the ignition, leaving her seatbelt off for the time being as she pulled away from the curb and headed for the apartment building.

There was no need for sirens, the officer first on scene would no doubt have made the mistake of using them when approaching the building. Something she disagreed with the detective about using. It was neither necessary nor helpful if they were to catch this guy. The sirens were just a warning that they were coming and gave him all the time he needed to escape the scene. This _ghost_ who managed to get into buildings without forced entry. Killing his victims without anyone hearing a thing, not even a gasp from his victims. Only to leave the buildings without a trace. The case was a mess of eye witness reports of him entering buildings. The shortest video footage from security cameras. Eye witnesses describing his appearance and the bodies he left behind. There had been _countless_ cases, it was no exaggeration when officers would state thousands of cases were currently connected to the killer. His methods varied but each one had the same signature; the victim’s eyes, ears and tongue were removed. There was nothing connecting the victims that they could use to somehow predict his next target. The search growing ever more frustrating when bodies with the same missing body parts were popping up across the country and then the globe. The case had been active for over forty years. The current theory being a group of copy cats. But they were stuck with no plan. No warning of an attack other than an expectation of at least one to appear. The location of the next body as much a mystery as the killer.

The case information raced through her mind as quickly as her heart pounded away in her chest. Barely able to breathe as she focused on the road ahead. Not only was there the killer to worry about. Not only Hunter’s safety when they arrived there too. But now there was also Detective Almeda. She shook her head, muttering herself,

“Why him… _Why_ him!”

She made a fleeting glance at her cell phone to find no sign of a missed call or an awaiting message. She should have felt relief, but it only made her dread what was to come. She would have to put in a report, hand over a copy of it to the Detective. It meant more unwanted interactions with him. She had blocked out as much as she could of him. If it wasn’t for the dogs and knowing she was playing an important role in protecting people, she would have quit and left the state by now. But one look into the soft eyes of her kids and she was back to telling herself there was nothing else out there for her to do.

She was just over the ten-minute window she had given to dispatch when she neared the scene. Hunter sat up straight in the passenger seat when he felt the car slowing. His eyes passing over the alley next to the building before looking forward again. The gentle turn towards the sidewalk sparking his excitement to get out and work as Melissa brought the car to a stop just a short space away from the other patrol car. She ducked her head down a little, waiting for the uniformed officer to turn around before she made a move out of the car. All she could tell was that he was almost a foot taller than her, slim frame with shaved light brown hair that would have him fit in with any military recruit. Talking to someone she couldn’t see only for flashes of hot pink material. The man suddenly twisted when a short woman in a pink fluffy robe pointed out her arrival on scene,

“Oh thank the Gods.” She breathed, giving a quick smile to Chase Thomas. His long face tightened with his smile, blue eyes beaming as he gave a quick nod in return. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad now she knew who was on scene.

Chase turned back to the middle-aged woman, giving her a gentle smile and instructing her to return to her apartment as Melissa attached the leash to Hunter’s collar and got out of her car. Hunter staying by her side as they made their way over to Chase,

“Hey,”

“So you didn’t dare go in huh?” She teased,

“That’s why I asked for you.”

“You just want me dead so you can take my job.” She laughed quietly, following Chase inside. Hunter in perfect sync,

“So I can take your dog.” Chase laughed back at her, “Think I can teach him English?”

“Good luck with that.” She muttered, confidence blossoming inside of her as she listened to Chase complain. It was rather simple really. She’d found herself learning German easily and it had been a welcome distraction from other events at the time. The trio climbing the stairs up two floors when Melissa spotted the elevator. She reached out to hit the call button when Chase advised,

“Take the stairs, you won’t like what’s in the elevator.”

“I thought the crime scene was the apartment?”

“It is, _you_ won’t like what’s in the elevator though.”

Her hand was pulled away as though she had touched something scolding. Giving an uneasy look back at Chase before watching the path ahead. Listening to him ramble for a moment before she managed to squeeze a question in,

“What apartment number?”  
“Six zero three.”

She nodded, huffing a laboured breath as they started climbing the stairs again.

Hunter’s collar rattled with the occasional leap up a few steps he made. Getting ahead of the two officers as they climbed the final staircase to the necessary floor of the building. The dog stopping when Melissa instructed,

“Warte Hunter.”

Unaware of Chase mouthing the command but understanding what it meant as he watched Hunter stop and wait for them at the top,

“The door’s open, maintenance man is waiting for us.”

“Who found the body?”

“ _Bodies_.” Chase corrected, watching her look back over her right shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs. Chase turning paler as he warned,

“It’s not pretty.”

“Is it ever with this guy?”

“True.” He huffed, “Just prepare yourself,”

She snorted gently, suddenly smelling blood she knew was coming from down the hallway.

The maintenance man stood tense. Brown eyes wide. Grey hair messy from disturbed sleep. Hands balled into firm fists. His grey jumpsuit soiled with oil, grime and dust. His lips shrinking the harder he tensed himself up. His body trembling with pent up fear. Melissa didn’t give him any sort of reassuring smile. She’d seen this sort of reaction enough times already. Hunter stood in the doorway. Eyes focused on the crime scene. Chase gave a wave from behind her, the man’s sudden jerky movement to hurry away startling Melissa into taking a step back. Watching him race away, hearing him gag as he rushed down the stairs. She winced at the choking noise, looking back at Hunter as she asked,

“Think we should take him in? _How_ bad is it?”

“Technician’s on the way with Almeida.” He paused, noticing the flinch she gave in response to the name, “Both bodies are dismembered.” She glanced over to the other attending officer, “ _Everything_. Fingers. Toes. Hands. Feet. Legs are cut in two. Arms in two. Breasts have been removed… The heads are missing but he left behind their eyes, ears and tongue.”

Melissa closed her eyes, trying to burn the image out of her mind. Swallowing as hard as she could to stop from vomiting herself. Hunter whimpered, turning away from the scene and moving to stand behind Melissa. Both officers looked down at the dog. Noting the lowering of his head. Tail between his legs. Ears drooping down. Another whine and whimper. Chase reached for his gun, taking cautious steps forward towards the apartment as he asked,

“D’ya think he’s in there?”

“No idea.” Melissa breathed as she reached down for Hunter, trying to comfort him for a moment before instructing the dog to stay behind. Removing the leash and waiting for him to sit. Folding up the leash and sliding it into her pocket before she followed Chase into the apartment.

Her hand trembled over her gun. There were no instructions in place with this case. _Do what you feel is_ n _ecessary_ was all the guidance they had. If they wanted to shoot him, then they were free to take him down and no questions would be asked. Most likely a pat on the back. With those who had encountered him they were almost aggressive in enforcing the shoot to kill order with this ghost. Fearing what would happen if they were to arrest him and take him into custody. Would he have walked out of the cell as easily as he does with each building he enters? Go on a murderous rampage through the prescient and kill all officers serving inside? Free himself to continue the slaughter of innocents he had been conducting all this time?

The apartment was warm. Inviting despite the horror that laid out on the floor. She refused to acknowledge the scene as she stepped inside. Reminding herself that it wasn’t her case. It wasn’t her call. She had been told what had happened and what had been left behind. She was here as back up. Nothing more. She didn’t express the gratitude she felt as Chase took up position closest to the scene on the left side of the apartment. It was an open plan apartment. Living room and kitchen shared in one wide space. A door on the far left led to what Chase explained was the only bedroom in the apartment according to the maintenance man. Chase clung to his radio, holding it close and waiting for updates as he listed,

“Witness saw the Ghost entering the building.” Melissa looked over her left shoulder, keeping her eyes on Chase’s face. She could already feel her stomach churning knowing that any lower and she’d be seeing a horror show, “She called 911. Maintenance man overheard. Got brave. Did a search. Door to door check. Came in here when there was no answer to door or the phone. Found the bodies. Ran out and hurled in the elevator.”

“Don’t blame him.” She whispered, turning away to approach the red door of the bathroom on the far-right side. Hidden away from view from the apartment door.

The two stood perfectly still. Taking in the soft lilac colours. The white leather two-seater couch splattered with droplets of blood. The kitchen a soft yellow with oak shelves and cabinets. Melissa looked back towards the apartment door. Checking on Hunter to find him back on his feet and stood guard in the doorway. Ears high again, eyes flicking between her and the red door. With a surge of courage, enhanced with the softly spoken praise,

“Guter junge.”

From his handler, Hunter moved into the apartment. Taking up position at the doorway. Keeping an intense watch over Melissa as she opened the door to the bathroom.

The light was still on inside. Black and white diamond styled tiles covered the floor. Soft blue paint on the walls surrounding a white toilet, sink and combined shower and bathtub. Melissa sighed gently. Never moving. Simply moving her eyes to take in the surroundings. Hearing the gentle hum of a fan in the room,

“Bathroom’s clear.”

“He’s not here?!” Chase asked, a little too quick and a little too relieved for it to not be heard. Melissa smiled, peeking out from behind the door. Repeating the same blocking technique as she stared at Chase,

“Yes. He’s not here. You can calm down. Do you need-” She started, trailing off into silence when Hunter growled. The two looking down at the dog for a moment. Teeth showing. Head lowering. Eyes fixated on the bathroom. Chase leaned to the side. Trying to look in as Melissa turned back to the room. Her eyes locking onto a pair of the darkest brown eyes she knew she’d seen before. A sunken face, almost skeletal directly in front of her. Her eyes widened behind her glasses. Barely hissing,

“ _Shit_!”

When the man moved so suddenly. So quickly. It was like a blur. All she saw was darkness. Heard a rush of wind, howling through her ears, and drowning out panicked barks from Hunter. The firm hold of large hands grabbing hold of her shirt before the floor gave way beneath her. Her stomach flipping as she felt herself falling. Her surroundings spiralling in her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut. Nausea tightening her throat.

When suddenly…

It all stopped.

Her feet touched the ground. The change in temperature telling her she was outside. Light was now shadows. Wood was now concrete. Plaster walls were brick. Her eyes barely opened. Her brain racing to catch up with what was happening when she was thrown against a nearby wall. Her head whipping back and hitting the wall behind her. She gasped at the collision. Squeezing her eyes shut at the pain that exploded back there. Never getting a chance to recover when a muscular body pressed up against hers. A hand closing around her neck. Thumb and index finger squeezing her windpipe. The other large and powerful enough to block air from her nose and mouth. Her scream muffled. Eyes wide. Short forceful puffs of air warming up the cage her mouth and nose were locked within. Breathing in her own fumes. Her head quickly turning dizzy. Her feet useless as she felt heavy boots press down on her toes. She was pinned to the wall and pinned to the floor.

The only movement she had was her arms. Bringing her hands up to clutch at both of his wrists. Her eyes wide with fear, hidden by her glasses. Hidden from the sadistic gaze that focused on her. The darkest eyes she’d ever seen, they could have been pure black. A sunken face, almost skeletal. Wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, his forehead and his neck, giving away his age. His hair a dark grey. Oddly matched with still black eyebrows and stubble around his lips and along his jawline. Her eyes fluttered shut. Hearing the soft satisfied huff of air from the ghost. Until there was the soft muttering of Sanskrit. A hiss forced from his lips. From behind gritted teeth. An orange glow was emitted from the hands on his wrist. Another muttering of words and the orange erupted into flames. Her hands safe but his skin burned and blistered beneath flames.

With a pain riddled howl, the ghost released his captive. Taking shuffled steps back. Hands slipped free. Loud, hoarse gasps were taken as adrenaline raced through her veins. A stagger back from the ghost allowing her the freedom to move once more. A swift knee into his abdomen sending him further away. Creating enough space for her to put distance between herself and him. Reaching for her gun with unsteady hands that shook as she aimed the handgun at him. Her voice trembling,

“Hands on your head!”

Her eyes studied the man’s figure. Muscular. Someone who spent enough time strengthening their physique to become the devastating weapon they were. Impressive for what she assumed his age to be somewhere in his 50s, possibly early 60s considering the timeline of events prior if the theory of a copycat was ignored. Arms naked with a sleeveless black body armour tank top covering a body fit to burst from the confines of the clothing. Black combat trousers tucked into black combat boots. A black belt secured to his waist held up small ancient looking brown pouches. An odd accessory with how modern he appeared. Thigh holster on the right holding a gun she couldn’t identify but shined a bright silver. A knife hanging from his left side glistened with the blood of his latest victims.

The ghost recovered with a grace she couldn’t muster in the moment. Her heart racing. Her chest heaving. Lungs still ached with a need for oxygen. Ease the burn from the suffocation. Their eyes meeting as he looked over at her. He smiled, teeth tinted yellow,

“Do they know?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, his hands by his side. Melissa squinted her eyes, feeling her body shake a little more before taking in a quick breath and ordering,

“Hands on your head! On your knees!”

The killer held his hands out to the sides, taking a step forward. Melissa taking a step back. His eyes drawn to her feet as Melissa winced under the intense gaze. Her left foot grinding against the floor as she pulled it back. Feeling a sluggish sensation teasing the edges of her feet. His next step forward driving her another step back. Her hands tightened on the gun. Index finger remained straight alongside the trigger,

“If you don’t follow my orders, I’ll…” She stopped, exhaling forcefully, “I’ll…”

Her eyes fluttered. _Not now… Gods not now!_ She closed her eyes for only a second. She couldn’t help it. A burning sensation at the back of her head a warning sign of pain to come. She fought back the urge to squirm. To claw at the back of her head. Feeling the itch of blood drying and skin fixing itself together.

The ghost had stepped closer when she opened her eyes again. The shorter distance between them startling her. Her finger squeezing the trigger in response to the move. The gunshot echoing all around them. Dogs barked nearby at the explosion of noise. But the ghost remained standing. His left hand twisted as soon as she started applying pressure on the trigger. The bullet turning to dust and disappearing from sight. She took a step back, gasping as the gun evaporated in her hands. Ashes following the destroyed bullet to the floor. Her voice barely a whisper,

“By the Vishanti…”

The ghost’s eyes widened slightly. Lips parting a little. His face tightening with intent again as he heard the words she uttered clear as day. He watched as she turned and ran to escape him. The end of the alley was at least a couple of hundred metres away. She could make it. But then came the sound of the ghost chasing after her. His footsteps coming faster than hers. She knew there was no use running.

The killer was three steps from catching her. A hand ready to reach out and grab her when she spun on her left heel. Dropped to her right knee a she anticipated him to reach out for her ponytail. At least it was an attempt to evade an attack as she prepared her own. A clap of her hands together. A twist of both wrists conjured orange sparks to form. The ghost yelped in surprise as he witnessed the formation of a large orange mandala before him as she pulled her hands apart. Clenched fists empowering the barrier he crashed into. The shield throwing him back down the dark alley and into a nearby green waste container set up by a wall only a few metres away. But it was space. It was distance. An opening to escape. The collision itself forcing Melissa back. She reached behind herself with her right hand. Knees bent and raised. Left hand thrown into the air as she fought to balance herself. But her unsteadiness caused her to wobble over onto her right side. Delaying her escape.

The ghost rose to his feet with the same grace he had shown before. A smile on his face again, commending her courage in his mind. His eyes locked on her as he walked towards her with steady hands. His head leaning to the right as she got to her feet. Her left hand vanishing from his sight as she reached for her radio and panted into the device,

“I’m outsi-” She grunted mid word. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. She hadn’t seen the raise of the ghost’s right hand. The thumb tucked into the palm, resting against a curved ring finger and almost touching the extended little finger. She was frozen. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Hearing the thudding of the ghost’s boots echo in the alley as he walked towards her. Approaching with the cool confidence of a predator that had cornered its prey. His voice oozing with satisfaction as he spoke,

“You must know what a paralysis spell feels like.”

She grunted at the struggle to fight against an invisible force holding her in place. Closing her eyes and whimpering as Chase came through her radio,

_“Hey!”_

She felt her body shudder on the inside as the radio turned to smoke. Leaving her hand frozen and empty. No gun. No radio. No help. She was alone once more. Forced to face the ghost who came around to stand in front of her.

She blinked quickly. Focusing her eyes on the killer in front of her. He stood a good foot taller than her. His eyes darting left and right as he leaned left. Right. Forward. Up. Squinting his eyes as he focused on the left side of her head. What was that there? He reached out to her face, stopping when he noticed her trying to recoil from his touch. He smirked and continued. Fingertips brushed away messy hairs, tucking them behind her ear. His eyes flickering up and down. Studying her skin. Smiling when he saw the abnormality. Seeing the subtle change in skin tone. She was good at hiding it seemed. He pressed a calloused thumb to her skin. Feeling her shudder at his touch as he wiped away concealer. His eyes widening at the sight before him. He pulled back. Eyes fixated on her glasses for a moment before he reached out to peel them away. Hearing the clatter of them hitting the floor next to her.

Melissa gasped sharply. Squeezing her eyes shut. Grunting as the ghost tutted at her reaction. An amused smile curling his lips that melted into a snarl as he pried open her eyes with his thumbs. She tried to blink but found herself trapped further. Forced to watch his eyes widen. His lips forming an O shape. Eyes shining like a child who had found the candy hidden in a high cupboard as he gazed upon _her_. A dark chuckle rumbled from his chest as he grinned at her. Eyes darting left and right to take in the sight before him. Leaning in closer to study her eyes. Freeing them for a moment so she could close them only to force them open again. He visibly swallowed, inhaling deeply through his nose before he released her. Staring into the eyes that she kept open and on him now. Her secret was out now. No use hiding it to him. She gasped at the sound a knife scraping against its leather sheath as it was removed. Her body tightening with the inability to move away from him. An abrupt grunt was the only sign of her reaction to his movement. Her eyes catching a gleam of light on a blade. He continued to smile, huffing an excited puff of air through his nose before lashing out at her throat with the knife firmly in hand. The first spike of pain on the left side of her throat was all she felt but then nothing. Gasping. Choking. A fuzziness clouding her head as her body worked overtime to start healing the life-threatening injury. The same burning sensation, she had felt at the back of her head, was ignited in her neck.

With a wave of his hand, she was freed from his spell. The ghost taking a step back and watching as she slumped to the floor. Landing on her back on the concrete. Staring up at a sky shrouded in light from the city. Her throat clogging up with blood she could feel trickling down either side of her neck as her body shuddered as though it was seizing. The burn continuing until she felt that all too familiar itch of the wound sealing shut. Blood flow slowing to a stop as her skin regenerated and sealed the laceration. She closed her eyes. Choking on the blood left over in her throat. She knew he was watching but it didn’t bother her as much as the other thoughts in her mind. He was _another_ one now that she would have to be watchful of. She had enough trouble as is with Almeida. She didn’t need another. And no amount of locks on her apartment door would keep her safe from this monster now. She was weaker than before. An unsettling feeling of vulnerability churned in her stomach. Another one who could attack her and get away with it.

But then another thought broke through… She should be dead. Again. This should kill her. Again. She should be dying. Again. But she isn’t. Again. She _won’t_. _Again_. She’d have to endure the scar no one else would ever see. Only her. No report could be made. There was no evidence of the assault. Not anymore. One more added to the ever-growing list.

She gagged suddenly. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt her body attempted to get rid of the congealed blood in her throat. The ghost took a step to his right, leaning over to watch as her healed throat constricted around the blockage. Watching her choke on the build-up of blood. Her body eased it’s shaking as the burn faded away completely. Allowing her to throw herself over onto her stomach. Pushing herself up onto hands and knees as she coughed out the blockage onto the concrete below. A dark crimson blob, the size of a pool ball, slowly melted into the crimson liquid it landed in. Melting and spreading out as she whimpered and panted heavily. She fell onto her left thigh. Her left hand holding her up as she wiped away the blood with the back of her right. Teary eyes looking up at the ghost who had reminded her of the monster she is.

A different expression fell over his face. His bottom lip curled inwards with a tug of his teeth. Turning his head a few degrees to his left. His eyes squinting at her before suddenly widening. His lips parting on a soft gasp of realisation. Shock. She grunted, dragging herself along the ground for a moment. Fearing what that look on his face meant. She knew wasn’t anything good but she pulled herself barely centimetres away from him. Her attempts were futile. She knew that. He could easily follow her. But she was determined to get away from him when Hunter appeared in the distance. Chase’s voice loud from the front of the apartment building,

“You got her?!”

The ghost took one look back over his shoulder. Seeing the dog charging towards them. Barking at the killer that loomed over his handler. The ghost needed to process what had happened. What he’d seen. He’d done enough for the night. He looked down at the officer on the floor. A twitch of anger quirking his top lip before he disappeared.

The disturbing scene didn’t deter Hunter from continuing his race over to her. The threat was gone but now his handler was possibly injured and needed protecting. She leaned forward, pulling herself forward along the floor to grab her sunglasses. Sliding them back on and hiding away her eyes. Brushing down some hair to cover her ears and neck as Chase appeared in the opening of the alley. Hunter reaching her as Chase shouted,

“Oh shit! Oh thank God!” He grabbed his radio and reported in, racing towards her, “I got her!”

Melissa closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around Hunter as he curled his body around her and took her weight. His head high and focused on the area ahead. Keeping guard until Chase got to them. Melissa huffed. Panted softly as she reached for the tennis ball in her pocket. Tossing it towards the wall as she panted,

“Guter junge! Guter junge…”

She coughed softly as Hunter chased after the ball. Reaching up to massage her throat as she tried to ease the thoughts racing through her mind. _Be professional_.

She never noticed Chase’s eyes that had been drawn to the blood nearby until she actually looked up at him. He gulped, pointing at the sludge and looking at her. Melissa shook her head, forcing herself to keep calm as she lied,

“It was there before. He threw me in it.”

“You hurt?”

She shook her head, tears threatening to break her down. Tears that were thankfully hidden behind her glasses,

“No, I’m good. I’m _good_.” She ended on a squeak. Chase dropped to one knee as soon as he heard the change in voice. A hand on her shoulder providing the smallest amount of comfort as sirens blared in the distance,

“What’d he do?”

“Nothing.” She huffed as Hunter returned to her. The ball landing near her, “Nothing, it just…” She paused, exhaling shakily as she grabbed the ball and threw it towards the wall again, “Scared the shit outta me that’s all.”

Chase nodded, giving her a gentle shake,

“Deep breath, Almeida’s on his way. Don’t need him wanting to be a hero for the damsel in distress.”

Melissa shook her head, choking on a breath as she pleaded,

“Gods don’t, please.”

She huffed, sniffing before a sudden prod of a wet nose on her cheek brought back her smile. A quick lick of a tongue following before Hunter picked up the ball and dropped it next to her again. She was safe for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you for taking the time to read through this :) I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I have 3 chapters for this written. The next 2 just need some alterations and they can be posted later. I will be finishing off "Seeing Red" first though. And give me time to fully work out the timeline for this fic. But it will continue :) IronStrange fics will also continue in the form of one shots most likely. I'm not leaving that ship anytime soon. But I do want to explore other ships too :) So there might be Stephen/Mordo and Stephen/Wong content in the future. Maybe even Stephen/Clea if I can get the confidence to write 616 fics.


End file.
